


Say You Love Me

by ellaine_mae



Category: JYJ - Fandom, YooSu - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun asks Junsu if he loves him but Junsu has trouble saying he loves Yoochun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love Me

Title: **Say you love me (one shot)**

Author: ellaine_mae

Pairing: YooSu

Genre: romance, drama, angst

Rating: PG-13

Length: one shot

Warning: character death

 

Summary: Yoochun asks Junsu if he loves him but Junsu has trouble saying he loves Yoochun. 

 

A/N: The story line is a bit cliché but I want to try it. This is my first angst. I think it's angst but not sure. 

 

 

 

**Say You Love Me**

 

 

_Junsu I love you._

 

He walked out of the building and walked fast.

 

_Do you love me?_

 

His footsteps echoed through the pavement. He walked straight, never looking up to see the faces of the people he met on the street. He just didn't want to hear that voice.

 

_Junsu-ah, say you love me._

 

Junsu didn't notice it but his steps got bigger and bigger, he moved faster until he was running. His legs moving as if a force was controlling his body. He didn't know where he would go, but he just ran. He ran fast, wanting to escape the voice that he kept on hearing in his head. 

 

///

 

“C'mon, give me one last shot baby. Smile for me.”

 

Junsu smiled for the camera for the last time as Yoochun, his boyfriend, took the shot. They were in Yoochun's studio that afternoon. Yoochun was busy with the preparations for his upcoming photo exhibit. The name of Park Yoochun would once again be circulated within the photography world. 

 

Yoochun set down his camera on a nearby table and went over to his model who was sporting the sexiest smile he had ever seen. He stood a few away from his boyfriend of three years. Yoochun's arm snaked its way around Junsu's waist and pulled the man closer to him.

 

“You're so sexy, do you know that?” Yoochun whispered to Junsu's ear. His voice low and seductive. 

 

Junsu playfully slapped Yoochun's arm as he moved away from the man. “Yah! Don't say that. Your staff will hear.”

 

Yoochun pulled on Junsu's waist again until they were in each other's arms. “The staff doesn't hear anything. If I tell them to leave they'll leave. Do you want us to be private. I'd definitely want that.” he said while sliding his hand down to his boyfriend's ample behind.

 

Junsu's laugh could be heard throughout the studio. “You're so full of yourself.”

 

“That I am baby, but only for you.” Yoochun leaned closer to taste Junsu's sweet lips. The man was utterly adorable and he couldn't get enough of him. He was totally and truly in love with his boyfriend. Yoochun pulled away to separate them slightly. He looked into Junsu's eyes and said his feelings for him in words. “I love you Junsu-ah. I love you very much.”

 

Junsu smiled as he heard Yoochun say that he loved him. He always liked hearing it. “Me too.” he said in a soft voice.

 

A pout was seen in Yoochun's face at Junsu's answer. He frowned a bit when he said, “Say you love me. I want to hear you say it.”

 

Junsu reached up to move his hand across Yoochun's forehead, as if to wipe away his disappointment. “You know how I feel Yoochun. I feel the same way.”

 

His boyfriend cutely continued pouting, seeing that Junsu was giving him all the attention that he craved. “But I want to hear you say it. C'mon, just say it. 'I love you'. Please?”

 

Junsu laughed softly and tugged at Yoochun's arm. “Why don't I just show you how I feel, huh? Let's go!” he promptly pulled away from Yoochun while keeping their hands linked. Laughter was heard in the studio as the couple lazed away their afternoon showing each other how they feel.

 

///

 

it was the opening of Yoochun's exhibit. A lot of friends and critics came to greet the photographer. Many people said that his exhibit was a success. Junsu was very happy for Yoochun. If anyone deserved this recognition, it was him. He really worked hard for this. 

 

Junsu was greeting some people who came when all of a sudden, a collective gasp was heard. Junsu had his back toward Yoochun and a prickling sensation told him that something was horribly wrong. When he turned, he saw Yoochun sprawled on the floor unconscious.

 

He clutched Yoochun's hand as the doctor told them what was wrong. Inoperable tumor. It affected the patient's motor skills and in the future his speech too. The tumor was situated within Yoochun's brain so any attempt to take it out would be fatal. They sat very still, disbelief was clearly written on their faces. They couldn't comprehend how such a thing could happen to them. Yoochun was silent for sometime but after a few minutes spoke.

 

“How much longer, doctor?”

 

Junsu swallowed a gasp. His eyes immediately flew to Yoochun's face but his boyfriend had his gaze trained only to the doctor. 

 

The doctor shook sympathetically and said, “Not long enough. Maybe two or three months. We are usually not very sure with these things. It really depends on a lot of factors. Usually, patients last longer with the help of some medication.”

 

Junsu let the doctor talk about Yoochun's disease some more, but he wasn't hearing anything. All he felt was the cold numbness that slowly crept into his heart.

 

///

 

Junsu put the bag of groceries on the table. Today was grocery day so he made sure that he bought Yoochun's favorite ice cream. He walked to the sink to wash his hands. The doctor said that all the people who must come in contact with Yoochun should be properly disinfected. They started with the treatment the doctor advised them to try. Junsu went to the cupboard where all of Yoochun's medicines were located. The shelves were almost full with different colored drugs. Each of them had tags and notes attached to them. They were the time and dosage that Yoochun needed for each type. Junsu sorted through the bottles and after checking for the right ones, he placed them in a small cup and put it on a tray that had a glass of purified water and some sandwich he prepared earlier.

 

He proceeded to their room and knocked. “Yoochunnie, here's your lunch baby. I hope you're hungry.” he smiled a bit before opening the door but he stopped when he saw Yoochun on the floor at the end of the bed. 

 

Junsu dropped the tray he was holding, its contents flying all around as he rushed to Yoochun. He cradled Yoochun's head as his body twisted and rolled on the cold floor. Yoochun had his head clutched with his hands, his fingers pulling at his hair in an attempt to ease the pain. Tears were running down his face unheeded. 

 

“Junsu, please make it stop! Please, please! Oh my god, i can't stand this!” he screamed and pleaded at the same time. Yoochun rolled away from Junsu's grasp before starting to bang his head on the hard floor.

 

Junsu tried to stop him and put his arms around Yoochun's shoulders. The latter didn't want it and pushed him away. Yoochun was sweating, twisting his body as it was racked with agonizing pain. Junsu helplessly watched as his boyfriend suffered through it. He didn't know what to do when these times come. He wanted so much to comfort Yoochun but he knew he couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything at all. So he cried.

 

Yoochun screamed in pain as Junsu cried.

 

///  
  


Yoochun smiled at Junsu weakly as they slowly walked at the beach that afternoon. Or he could say Junsu walked while he pushed Yoochun's wheelchair. Yoochun asked his boyfriend for a date and Junsu brought him here. It was his favorite place and his favorite subject for photographs. Junsu spread a thick blanket on the sand and sat. He also tucked a blanket around Yoochun's legs. They were facing the sun. both of them watched the fading light as darkness started to grip the horizon. Yoochun breathed in the gentle breeze, his health had deteriorated rapidly. The doctors explained that the disease had progressed a bit more quickly than they expected. Yoochun chuckled. The sound took Junsu's attention. He turned to Yoochun and drew his jacket close, he feared that Yoochun light be cold.

 

“Something funny?” he asked his boyfriend. Yoochun's eyes still held the same light of mischief they once had when he was still strong. 

 

Yoochun shook his head weakly and said something. Junsu had to lean closer to hear what he said. Yoochun didn't speak that well these days any more. 

 

“The-sea-is-beautiful...” Yoochun said. Junsu smiled. “...just-like-you.”

 

“You're joking again. I can never be as beautiful as the sea, silly.” 

 

Yoochun again whispered, “Yes,-you-are-to-me. You're-my-beautiful-Junsu.”

 

Junsu swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. He looked at Yoochun and smiled sadly. “No, YOU are beautiful Yoochun.”

 

Yoochun nodded weakly, “I-love-you-Junsu.”

 

Junsu's tears didn't let him speak an answer in return. He just stared at his boyfriend as he struggled to speak. He tried to smile for him but his smile was wobbly. Yoochun touched his face and Junsu sobbed in his lap. Yoochun looked at Junsu's bowed head and stroked it lovingly.

 

///

“Doctor! Please, what's happening? Can you tell me? What's happening to him!” Junsu's shout was heard throughout the hospital room. A lot of doctors and nurses were surrounding Yoochun. Some machines were hooked up to him the minute he rushed Yoochun in the hospital. He was complaining that he couldn't move his legs anymore and his breathing was bad. Junsu had panicked and rushed him to the hospital. But now the doctors were not telling him anything! It frustrated Junsu that he couldn't know what was happening to his boyfriend. A nurse tugged at his sleeve to steer him away from the room. He was left in the hall as he stared at the door as it closed.

 

Yoochun's doctor called him in a room and explained what happened. Yoochun, he said, would not last long. The disease had spread in almost all of his system. A few hours with him would be most likely all the time he had left to spend with him. Junsu didn't know what happened next but the next thing he knew, some security guards were trying to pry his hands away from the doctor's neck. He didn't know what he'd feel.

 

The doctor quickly moved away from him when Junsu suddenly let go of his collar. He remembered Yoochun waiting for him in his room. He needed to go to him. He needed to see him. What the doctor said couldn't be true. Yoochun couldn't be dying. Not him. Not his beautiful Yoochunnie. Junsu opened the door to Yoochun's room and sat beside his bed. He picked up one of Yoochun's frail hands and pressed it to his lips.

 

Junsu had a vision of Yoochun in their room in their house, his slender hands lovingly resting on his camera, the same hands touching him gently as they made love. He saw Yoochun laughing with him, kissing his irritation away when he forgot to pick him up at work. He had a memory of Yoochun smiling at him adorably when Junsu caught him putting his finger in Junsu's newly baked pie. He remembered Yoochun's eyes as he looked at him as if he was the most beautiful person in the world. Junsu could clearly remember all of that and more. The doctor was wrong. Yoochun was not dying.

 

Yoochun opened his eyes and tried to smile when he saw Junsu. He weakly squeezed Junsu's hand that was holding his. “Hey...”

 

“Hey yourself. How are you feeling?” Junsu leaned to whisper.

 

Yoochun shook his head, “Bad. Feel-so-tired. So-tired-Junsu...”

 

“That's just normal. They gave you lots of medicine. It will soon be alright. Don't worry about it.” Junsu said as he smoothed Yoochun's beautiful wavy hair.

 

“No. I-know-my-body...I-know-Junsu...even-if-they-don't-tell-me...”

 

Junsu could feel his tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. He wiped them away. Junsu looked at Yoochun's face. He couldn't do this. 

 

“Junsu-ah, I-want-to-thank-you...for-loving-me...I love you.” 

 

Junsu gasped, his other hand covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound. 

 

“I-love-you. Please-say-you-love-me...” Yoochun said, his eyes meeting Junsu's. His eyes pleaded for Junsu to say it. 

 

Junsu was sobbing uncontrollably now, he couldn't even form a coherent thought. He saw Yoochun take a breath, he gave a small gasp as his hand clutched Junsu's hand tighter. His body seemed to tense, Junsu didn't know what to do but he held onto Yoochun's hand. After a few seconds, his body relaxed. As if he was once again breathing normally. But Junsu knew he wasn't.

 

///

 

He didn't know how he got out of the hospital. All he knew was that he had to get away from it as soon as possible. He didn't want anywhere near it. So he ran. He ran and ran but he could still Yoochun's voice in his head. Junsu ran until he couldn't run any more. He was breathing hard but he still ran. 

 

Then suddenly his legs gave under him and he fell to the ground. He didn't feel the hard concrete or the stinging pain on his elbows and knees. He was numb. But his eyes were crying. Why was he crying? His mind screamed. It couldn't be true. He knew it happened but he wished it didn't. He truly hoped to God it didn't. It was at that moment that his grief engulfed his entire being. Junsu sobbed and his body shook as he cried. 

 

_Junsu, I love you._

 

Junsu sobbed harder, 'Yes, I do!'

 

_Do you love me?_

 

'Yes! I do!' Junsu screamed in his mind.

 

_Junsu-ah, please say you love me._

 

“Yes, I love you! Yoochun-ah! I love you!” Junsu kept on saying it until his voice got hoarse from screaming. He wanted to go on screaming to make Yoochun hear him. But he knew in his heart, Yoochun was still unaware. 

 

People looked at him as if he was losing his mind. They didn't know that his life just ended in front of them.

 

  



End file.
